


FALSE ASSUMPTIONS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Sometimes it's impossible to hide bruises from a well-meaning teacher, or nurse. And those bruises might be misunderstood.





	FALSE ASSUMPTIONS

"Are you sure, Marie?" Carl Arbiter was dismayed.

"The bruising is severe on both legs and his back," the school nurse snapped. "Someone is _beating _this child! As vice principal, it's your duty to call the police."__

__"The parents will say he fell down the stairs," he hedged. "They always do."_ _

__"It's a short-term solution," she said firmly, "but it's the only one we've got."_ _

__The school secretary burst in, red-faced with excitement. "Marie, Sam  
Winchester's gone from your office and I can't find his brother either!"_ _

__"Call them, Carl! Now!" Marie ran out._ _

__"Crap." Carl picked up his phone._ _


End file.
